


Blue Sunshine Academy

by haikyuupolca



Category: Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PreSchoolTeacher!New, PreschoolTeacher!Gun, Single Parents, SingleDad!Tay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, TattooArtist!Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuupolca/pseuds/haikyuupolca
Summary: Based on a prompt by Clara (@sunnyseeeds on Twitter). The first installment of Sunshine Academy tells the story of a single dad, Tay Tawan and his son Frank who is very fond of his pre-school teacher, New Thitipoom. Unknown to Frank, Teacher New and Daddy Tay go way back... as ex-boyfriends. Will Tay and New rekindle their love? Will Frank approve? How will the crazy faculty of Blue Sunshine react to all of this?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	1. Transfer Student Frank

Tay hurried along the halls of the pre-school to reach the principal's office. This was the fourth time this year that Frank has been called in. Tay is worried about what might happen to Frank. He couldn't believe that his son would get involved in a fight. How could a five year old even know how to throw a punch? Tay was careful on what Frank watches and his grand parents were always gentle with him. A violent kid of a single dad, not a good look. He just hoped child services do not get involved. He reached the door and opened it to see Frank sitting on a chair facing the principal.

"I'm very sorry Principal Mhog. I tried to get out earlier, but the client insisted on a few..." Tay tried to explain. 

"That's alright Mr. Vihokratana. We did not wait long. Grace's parents just left but I've explained everything to them." Principal cuts Tay off.

"Frank, why don't explain to me and your Daddy what happened." The child looked at Tay, a bruise was forming in his cheek, clearly on the verge of tears.

"It's okay pumpkin, I promise you... I won't be mad, and the principal just wants to know. Right, sir?" Tay says to Frank and then looks at the principal pleadingly.

"They told me I don't have a Mommy, because Daddy is a faggot!" Frank's eyes were tearing up. Tay patted his back, as a way of saying that he's here and everything is going to be alright. He knew the word that Frank meant, he probably doesn't even know what it means.

"T-They were so mean, they started laughing and... I'm sorry Daddy. I know that wrong but they were laughing at you, and I don't know why?" Principal Mhog was shocked. The principal was a very understanding man and believed that no child or parent should be subjected to any type of bullying. He was in a tight spot, on the other hand, he sympathized with the pair. Tay Vihokratana was one of the few single parents on the school. He thought no matter what his sexuality was, as long as he was providing a good environment for Frank, it shouldn't matter. Had Frank reported the bullying to the teacher first, instead of punching the other kid, this would easily be resolved. He was in a tight spot.

By the time he finished his thought, Tay was already comforting Frank, the child clinging on to Tay and crying as if all the feelings of today suddenly rushed out. Principal Mhog glances at his desk and sees a picture of his high school friends, and a certain Sprite comes to mind. 

"Mr. Vihokratana, why don't you take Frank home. The boy is really done for the day. Let's just talk over the phone perhaps later... if you can make time. Teacher Kwan! Can you please get my contact details, the private one" The principal says. Teacher Kwan hands over a card to Tay.

"Thank you so much, Principal Mhog, and I'm sorry for the trouble." Tay then bows, he too was already on the verge of tears. The sight of his son being a crying mess was tugging on his heartstrings. He gently lifted up the boy and took his bag and headed for the car. The drive home was quiet as Frank fell asleep with tear trails on his eyes. By the time they got to the apartment, Frank was still asleep. Tay carried the boy towards his room and lays him on the bed. He'll probably be hungry by the time he wakes up. Tay was not a great cook but he mastered the tonkatsu curry which is Frank's favorite. He figured it would be great if Frank would wake up and see his favorite food to cheer him up.

After the cooking was done and Tay was left to wander on his own mind, he wept. He couldn't believe what had happened today. He was always out and proud as a gay man, and was even active as a parent in the pre-school but he couldn't have imagined it would take a toll on Frank. Where did his classmates even hear that word? He suspects it was probably one of the other single moms whose advances he declined. Tay was still weeping with his head down on the table, as he feels a pinch on his side.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Is it because of me?" The little one was tugging on his shirt now, and he looked distressed.

Tay hurriedly wipes his tears and held Frank. "No, pumpkin. It's just I thought of how the other kids were making your school day hard. That's all. I just want you to be happy, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." As with every time the two were faced with difficulties, they would hug it out and knew everything would be fine.

"Pumpkin, let's eat. I made your favorite!"

"CURRY!!!" Frank's mood shifted. He was beaming, and Tay knew, he would do everything to make this son smile everyday.

\----

Dinner, for the most part was good. Frank told of how he punched the other kids face, to which Tay told him that whenever he is cornered like that, he should make a beeline to the teacher, and never ever result to violence. Frank seemed to understand. After the discussion, he went to the living area to watch some TV. Tay used this time to call the Principal.

"Good evening, Principal Mhog?"

"Yes. Mr. Vihokratana! I was expecting your call. Listen I'm gonna try to make this a simple as I can. You know this is the fourth time Frank had a fight with another kid." 

"Sir, I know and I'm really sorry for the trouble. I will try to discipline Frank as best as I can... but it seems to me, he's being bullied at school... because of me"

"... Mr. Vihokratana, you know I would fight tooth and nail for your right to stay on this school like any other parent and child. But that got harder with Frank landing a good one on his classmate, and a girl for that matter. I have talked with the parent and the school will have no choice but to handle whatever medical expenses might incur."

"I'm sorry about that Sir!"

"Don't worry about it. They'd agreed to let this slide, I explained that Grace also had a record of being a mean girl in her class. I'm here to offer you a solution. I dream that our school should be a safe place for all types of parents and kids. However, I apologize, the dream may not be realized as of now... What do you say about transferring schools?"

Tay was taken aback. Transfer? In the middle of the year? Is it possible? Frank's current school has always been his school and that's mostly because it's the closest to their apartment.

"You don't have to give me your decision, but I've looked at your address from our parent information sheet and it should be just three kilometers away from your house. The school's name is Blue Sunshine Academy. I talked with their principal, who is a high school batch mate of mine. Principal Sprite already said she'd be happy to take in Frank the soonest after I explained the situation."

....

"Mr. Vihokratana... are you still there?"

"YES SIR!! I'm here, sorry I was lost in thought-"

"Listen, I am truly sorry that my school is no longer a safe environment for Frank. I really am, but I know Sprite and she told me she could promise a safer environment for Frank and there is a program for single parents like yourself... I just hope you consider, is all. This is the least that I could do."

"Principal Mhog... thank you! Can you give me a moment to talk about with Frank? I would let you know the soonest!"

"Thank you for even considering it. Please do let me know before the week ends. Have a great evening."

Tay puts down the phone and goes to Frank in the living. It is better they discuss it now than later. Frank has also always been more agreeable when he's fed. A new start for both of them? Tay felt excited, as long as it would take Frank away from his bullies. This could be a good opportunity for Frank. Tay hoped that his son would agree.

\---

A phone call earlier.

"Mhog? What is it? Did something happen to Kwan?"

"No, no, Sprite. Uhhh listen, do you remember the favor you owed me... the one you said I can cash in anytime."

"This seems out of the blue, but I've never known you to ask favors from anyone so it must be important."

"Your school... can I make arrangements for a transfer?" 

"WHAT??!! MHOG IT'S MIDDLE OF THE YEAR!"

"YES I KNOW, but listen. As principal, I know you can pull a few strings, and it's just one student."

"Mhog, listen I would do anything for you.. especially for what you did for me and Phai but--"

"The kid's being raised by a single parent Sprite. The dad is openly gay/bisexual... I forgot to ask. But the kids... they're bullying the little guy. Sprite, c'mon! If not me, do it for the kid."

Sprite paused, remembering how she was raised single highhandedly by her mother, and how she got bullied. She took a deep breath and said...

"Send me the student's profile Mhog, and the parent info sheet."

"SO YOU'D DO IT?"

"Yes, I'll do it. Jeez, the only time you ask me for a favour and it's nepotism." Mhog chuckled at this. 

"Thank you Sprite! Really... and one more thing. The kid, Frank, has been through a lot, and you know my side of the neighborhood are the more... conservative types of parents. Can you promise me he'll be in safe environment where he could learn? And the dad too, I know as an LGBT parent, it must be hard as it is, to add being all alone."

"I'll do my best Mhog, you know that's what we always wanted here. When Phu, Thee and I took on the school, making the school a safe space for LGBT kids and parents were top priorities."

"Thank you Sprite, thank you so much."

"God, don't get emotional on me. For once, visit my school or visit my house. Phai and I haven't seen you in months, and the kids are asking about their uncle Mhog you know. They think you're my rival or something because you're a principal too." Sprite was laughing at this point.

"What about the dad? He's on board with this?"

"Not... yet... to be honest, I haven't asked him yet. I didn't want to offer it without running it through you first."

"Well, you better call him after this. Today's Wednesday, and if he agrees, I want the kid here by Monday next week."

"Will do Sprite! As always you're a lifesaver."

An email pops on her screen with the subject - [For Transfer - Frank Vihokratana]. She thinks to herself, why does this surname sound familiar? She's sure she'd heard it before.

\----

Fast forward to Friday and after a lengthy discussion with Frank and his parents, Tay confirmed to Principal Mhog that Frank would be transferring. That day, Frank said goodbye to his classamates, even the ones that bullied him and to Teacher Kwan. Tay picked him from school, to get the documents required for transfer.

"Good luck Frank! And Mr. Vihokratana? For what it's worth, I am sorry that Frank has to transfer, if I had acted sooner, maybe I could've stopped this." Teacher Kwan said to Tay as he was about to pick up Frank.

"It's okay Teacher Kwan, I don't blame you, but I just want what's best for my son." Tay replied.

"Right, and I'm sure he'll be alright in Blue Sunshine, Sprite is also my batch mate after all." Kwan said.

"It's amazing how you all stay connected after all these years." Tay remembered how he's not really in contact with anyone from high school because of a certain incident.

"You never really forget the people you knew as you were growing up. The world then was small, but as you grow old and the world is filled with new people and opportunities, reconnecting with old friends is like a homecoming, a return to a simpler time. I'm truly blessed to have stayed friends with Mhog, Sprite and everyone else... Well that's enough sentimentality for the day. Frank, this is for you. I know you like number so it's a Sudoku puzzle notebook, to keep you sharp."

"THANKS TEACHER KWAN! I'll miss you!!" Frank said as they left, he left a tight hug on Teacher Kwan before going to his dad. 

The drive home was peaceful despite their departure from the school. For the first time in a while, Tay felt excited for the new beginning at Blue Sunshine for Frank. Come Monday morning, he'd be student at Blue Sunshine Academy, and just like the name, he hoped this time, it would be sunshine all over for them.

"Pumpkin, wanna drop by the mall before we go home? Let's get you some new school supplies for Monday."

"YES DADDY! Let's go!!"


	2. Enter Teacher Newwiee

Come Friday afternoon, Principal Sprite calls in Teacher New to discuss the transfer of Frank.

"You mean to tell me, the kid is getting bullied because of having a gay single dad? Couldn't say I'm surprised, if he came from that neighborhood" New scoffed.

"Aren't you from that side of town?" Principal Sprite replied.

"Why do you think I moved?" New scoffed.

The two shared a laugh, they had to squeeze in this meeting since they're expecting the child to be here by Monday. Sprite hands over the student profile to New. His eyes widened at the child's name.

"The student's name is Frank... Vihokratana?" His mood changed.

"Yes, you know the same sounded familiar, but I really can't remember where." Sprite quirked. 

New looked then at the parent info sheet, confirming his fears. Frank is Tay's son. New thought about all the wrong he did in the world and this was probably his karma. Imagine of all the children in Kindergarten, he gets to teach the son of his ex-boyfriend. The one he hasn't spoken to in eight years. Frank is five years old, so Tay had him at twenty-one. He resembles Tay but majority of his feature must've come from his mother. How did Tay even get a son, last time they were together he was only interested in men. Is Frank adopted? A result of surrogacy? New then looked at Frank's assessment from his teachers. The kid is very quiet, often keeps to himself but shows great potential in arithmetic and logical reasoning.

"New... is something wrong?" Sprite chimes in. New paused for a good five minutes just looking at Frank's details.

"Sprite.. I have question? Do you hate me? Do you want me to leave?" New was serious in his tone.

"What are you talking about?" Sprite was confused.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET MY EX-BOYFRIENDS SON STUDY HERE? AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM?" New raised his voice but it was comical.

"Calm down, drama queen and don't raise your voice at me. I'm your boss." Sprite was firm but it was apparent she was just stopping herself from laughing out loud.

"First of all, which ex-boyfriend is this? To be honest, I lost count, you do get around." Phai comes in as Sprite says this and immediately chuckles. Sprite was always the savage one and loved to tease her employees (read: Gun and New) 

"HOW DARE YOU? I ONLY HAVE THREE EXES! What's worse is he was the first one and the one I truly love." New was teetering. 

"Oh... so you still love him? Shouldn't that be a none issue. We're all professionals here." Everyone in the room except for New was laughing at this point.

"Phai, scold your wife! She keeps on teasing me" New shot at Phai.

"Okay, what's this about? I could hear our drama queen shouting from outside." Phai asked.

"Honey, we have a new student, and said student is the son of New's ex."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME. What am I gonna do on Parent-Teacher Conference Day, and Career Day? I don't wanna see him." New was begging Sprite by this time to move Frank to another teacher. 

"Listen to yourself. You're the only one who's class size can still accommodate a few more students, and I didn't accept the kid to spite you. Remember, he's in a difficult situation and we're that kid's way out." Sprite explained.

New stopped at this point. It dawned on him that he completely forgot about why Frank was transferring. He felt bad that the kid had to go through that. It's not like he wasn't bullied too. The room fell silent until New spoke up again.

"I understand, I promise you. Frank will have safe learning environment in my class." New was firm this time.

"Thank you New!" Sprite said."I also think this goes without saying, but we have to make this work. The board just called my attention about this transfer since technically we shouldn't be accepting kids this late in the year. No drama please, and make sure Frank will be okay." Sprite added.

"What? The board suddenly calling you out?" Sprite joined the board of the school as her mother retired three years ago. In that time, Sprite lobbied for more exclusivity in the school resulting in more enrolled students and more active parent involvement but there were a lot of times she went against precedent. Hiring a baker without a teaching license for example. 

"I think I'm walking on thin ice with this one, especially since we can't charge Frank full tuition. So let's make sure there's no more drama that'll get the board's attention... okay?" Sprite reminded New. 

New was about to show himself out as the bell rang which means he has to get back to class. Just as he went out he said.

"Hey Sprite! You know I owe you my teaching career and I promise I'll work on my units so I can get a license. There won't be any trouble with Frank... even if his dad cheated on me, broke my heart and almost got me kic-"

"Okay! Save the sob story, I don't wanna hear it anymore" Sprite covered her ears mockingly but was smiling from ear to ear.

Despite thinking the news earlier was karmic intervention. He thought of how he was gonna help this child and how he was gonna do everything to make him feel happy here in Blue Sunshine. He also thought about how fortunate he was that Sprite was his boss. He made a mental note to bake brownies for her and Phai next week. New walked down the hallway out of the grade school building. The pre school building was separated from the main complex by a huge field. He paced as he saw a ball fly from his classrooms window.

"Why is there a tennis ball flying out our window?" New declared as he entered the classroom. All of the sudden the students watching from the window hurried back to their chairs, they were like rats running when a cat is around.

"Teacher! We're sorry but we just wanted to play but Pluem wasn't able to catch it." Little Chimon said.

"You're lucky it flew out an open window and didn't break any glass. Let's keep our play time more tamed... when we're inside."

"YES, TEACHER!" The class replied.

"I have an announcement, we have a new student coming in on Monday... and I want you guys to make him feel welcome. He's... Well, we want him to be happy like all of you in this school. So let's do our best, okay class!"

"YES, TEACHER!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" A hyper active kid was raising his hand from the back of the room.

"Yes, Plustor?"

"Teacher, I still have some confetti bombs from my party last time. Can we surprise him when he comes in?" Plustor was really an active kid and a natural born leader. Whatever he suggest, his classmates naturally follow. New earmarked this kid to be a future CEO.

"That's a great idea Plustor... but you have to clean up afterwards like last time ok!"

"Teacher! I can draw a poster for him" Drake said. Drake is also a vocal kid but he's inclined on more artistic activities. The kid has really good potential when it comes to drawing and music, definitely a future artist.

"Those are all great ideas class. Let's do out best to make Frank feel welcome."looked The class oohed when they heard the new kid's name is Frank. They excited. New honestly felt a bit worried because the class had fallen to pattern and the kids kind of established their own cliques. Frank is gonna be the eleventh child on his small class. New is happy that the kids looked excited for their new classmate. He truly hoped Frank will find a place here in Blue Sunshine. The kids immediately went to work on their "welcome party". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. I just wanted to get the exposition done. A longer update coming in the next few days. Hope you enjoy!


	3. First Day at Kindergarten - Class 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's first day.

Tay was rushing to prepare breakfast for both of them. He'd woken up an hour earlier because the today they'd be presenting the app to the clients. He felt bad that he couldn't take Frank to his new school but thankfully, his next door neighbor, Off was available to take Frank. They had their usual eggs and sausages for breakfast. 

"Pumpkin, you remember right? I can't take you to your new school today because of work. Your Uncle Off will also pick you up on the way home. I'm really sorry but this client is really important and if daddy gets promoted, we might finally go to Disneyland!" Tay explained.

"Disneyland!! Really? Ok, do your best at work dad. I'll do well in school, promise!"

"That's my pumpkin! Now, remember you're still wearing your old uniform but don't worry I will make time tomorrow to get a new set for your new school."

"FINALLY! I hate this uniform and that school!" Tay was appalled at the hostility Frank felt towards his uniform or his school for that matter. He wondered how long Frank must've harbored these feelings.

"Pumpkin, I have something to tell you. From now on, the first time someone picks on you. You tell the teacher or you ask for the phone and you call me. Okay? My phone number is written on your notebook."

"I promise, Daddy!" Frank pinky promised. 

The door bell rings. Tay answers and in comes Off his next door neighbor and best friend.

"LITTLE MAN! Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" The energetic man announces.

"UNCLE OFF! YOU BET I AM!" Frank, equally energetic in his reply.

"Off! Thank you again for taking Frank to school. Normally I'd take him but I just can't today. Anyways, I'm off. There's still some sausages. Help yourself." Tay said as he was packing his things.

"Don't worry Tay! I'll take care of him. It's not like it's any trouble. I can take him regularly since he's on the way" Tay was thankful to have a next door neighbor and best friend like Off. Ever since Off moved in to the apartment next door, the other tenants seemed intimidated by him. He did looked intimidating, with his tall, slender figure. Arms always exposed, and with those tattoos all over him. He honestly looked like trouble, or a gang member. Little did people know, the tattoo artist, is the funniest and sweetest guy. If Tay was gonna be honest, he had a sort of crush on Off, but the guy looked "straight as a ruler".

Tay headed to work. He had a full day ahead with this presentation. Tay worked as an assistant manager for GMM, an app development company. His team developed this task management tool that they'd hope to sell to large companies. He tried not to worry Frank but often times the child would see him still working from home, sometimes until 3AM. If this deal closes, he'd be a shoo in for the project manager position. He really wanted the spot especially now that Frank has a new school. Blue Sunshine Academy seemed great but it's also costs more than Frank's old school.

Off and Frank soon reached his school. They parked near Off's tattoo parlor and just walked to the school that was two blocks away. Frank was excited to start in his new school and when he saw the students with their blue uniform rushing in, he so wanted to belong. He really hoped he'd get his blue school uniform because his gold uniform stood out like a sore thumb. Off and Frank made their way past the field and looked for Classroom 4 in the Kindergarten wing. They made their way towards the door and New is right there waiting for them.

"You must be Frank! Welcome to Blue Sunshine Academy. My name is Teacher New, but you call me Teacher Newwiee too. I'll be your teacher." New greeted the boy, kind of suspiciously, as he was obviously trying to hold the door close.

"Nice to meet you Teacher Newwiee. My name is Frank Vihokratana. I'm excited to be here." Frank smiled.

"... and you must be the father?" New asked.

"Oh no! I'm not HIS father, just a friend. I'm just taking him to school. His father was just busy today. He sends his regards and hopes Frank will not be any trouble to you." Off explained. Must be an important friend, New thought. Important enough to ask his son to take him to school. 

"Ah, I understand. We'll make sure he feels at home."

Just as New and Off were talking Frank unwittingly opens the door. He peeks inside and BOOM a confetti bomb goes off... at his face. Then a mob of kids come out of hiding to yell "SURPRISE!'. Frank wiped confetti off his face to see ten kids greeting him, one kid holding a poster that says "Welcome to Class 4 Frank!". New joined in as Off peeked, amused by the kids and their surprise.

"You guys! I told you point the confetti bomb at the ceiling and not your new classmate sheesh. Frank, are you okay? Did you get confetti in your eyes?" New took off confetti still stuck to Frank's hair and saw the child was tearing up.

"Frank... what is it, are you okay? Did your classmates scare you?" New was worried, the kid looked startled.

"No, teacher... it's just my old classmates never did anything like this for me. They didn't even greet me on my birthday. I'm happy." Frank explained.

"We'll it's good to have you here Frank. Class 4 is a small but happy family and we'd love for you to join us. KIDS! Roll call." With that the kids introduced themselves one by one.

"Plustor... Pluem... Chimon... Puimek... Jane... Nanon... Drake... Ohm... Namtam... Sing"

"They're all so cute! I'll wait for you at the gate... Teacher Newwiee, please take care of him. I've got to go." Off said as he took off.

"Okay Frank, you can sit right next to Drake." The classroom was set up in such a way that there are twelve chairs on four rows of three. Drake was at left most seat in the last row and Frank seated next to him.

He hands over the poster to Frank. "Here, I drew it myself. You keep it. Welcome to Class 4." Frank accepted the poster and blushed. 

"Now that we're all settled. I have an announcement. We will have a school festival a month from now, to celebrate the school's foundation. Your class, along with other Kindergarten classes are going to perform in front of the whole school. Your parents will also have to come as part of the festival's Family day where they can play games and win prizes, but more importantly, to see all of you perform. Do you have any ideas as to what you want to do?"

The kids were all amazed, this is the first time they'd have to perform. "Teacher! Teacher! Can we do a--"

"No Sing, we can't bring dogs to school for a dog show. I'm sorry, school policy is No Pets Allowed." New stopped the idea, the kid is obsessed with dogs since his family owns a pet shop. He's even asked New to bring dogs to class so they won't be lonely while he's at school.

"Teacher! I know why don't do a magic show. I have candles and smoke bombs and oh oh oh doves." Plustor was buzzing.

"Uh... that's a good suggestion Plustor." New didn't really think it was a good idea. He didn't know exactly what Plustor's parents do but they must be party planners if this kid has stash of confetti bombs.

"Why don't we do a song and dance number?" Puimek suggested.

The class went on to vote for their suggestions and the song and dance number won. New was genuinely surprised his students all liked to perform but he could see Frank in the corner just nodding. Perhaps he was still adjusting, his uniform also made him look like an outsider. Frank also looked like an introvert, but he hopes he'll come out of his shell. New went on with their lessons. He quickly discovered that Frank was really good at counting and math. Kindergarten students learn the basics like counting and operations, but Frank as he showed in board, can already count to the hundreds. Of course, Tay would have a son good in math. He thought. It wasn't just Math though, Frank showed ability to keep up with every lesson, but he doesn't talk unless asked.

Come lunchtime, the kids approached Frank.

"Let's go! We have lunch on the bench and table under that tree!" Chimon said pointing at the tree on the corner of the field.

"Is it okay?" Frank was still shy around them. He liked them but didn't want to feel like a intruder.

"It's alright, it's tight fit since we're eleven now but come with us, we'll figure something out. You have your lunch right?" Frank nodded at Pluem. It all felt weird to him, his class all ate together and wanted him to join along. He agrees reluctantly. His classmates also promised to tour him around the school.

New usually went to lunch with his co-teachers in Kindergarten: Mild, Jennie, and Gun. They usually eat at New's classroom since his kids always eat outside. It's Blue Sunshine tradition for one of them to be in-charge of food. Since it's Monday, it's Gun's turn to cook.

"So is the gang member who went in with the kid... is he single dad?" Mild asked.

"You mean the tattooed guy? I know someone who has a type like that. Finally, we have a spicy single daddy!" Jennie looked at Gun teasingly.

Gun blushed and asked "But isn't the dad your ex boyfriend, he might be your ex's new guy?"

"I don't really wanna pry the shy kid you know, he's still adjusting and besides, whoever Tay has in his life now... is none of my business." New declared.

"Ok, before you go on a roll drama queen. Let's have our lunch. Besides it's not like you can hide from you ex forever. Family Day?" Mild interjected.

They're all close on the Kindergarten level. Jennie has been teaching there for more than ten years, ruffled a lot of feathers when she came in, being the first transwoman teacher at the school. Some of her students are almost junior high school now and still remember her because she's that good. Mild and Gun came to Blue Sunshine at the same time, being college batch mates. New was hired by Sprite despite not having a teaching license. New was always good with kids but when the bakery went bankrupt three years ago, he took the substitute teacher post offered by Sprite, a regular customer from his bakery. He's been here ever since, enjoying his time as an educator.

Their day went on and come dismissal time. All the kids we're being picked up and Frank was waiting at the gate for Off. He was taking longer because of a last minute client. New was also going home when he saw the boy sitting on the bench by the gate. He sat next to him.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" New asked the boy.

"Uh.. no, I wanted someone here with me but Drake was already picked up by his dad and Uncle Off is taking awhile."

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving until you're picked up." Frank smiled at the statement.

"Hey Frank, I know the kids at your old school made it difficult for you, but if you run into the same problems here, or even any problem. Always approach me first okay. I will take care of it."

"Really?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Pinky promise!" New's eyes widened. The child held up his pinky finger waiting for his teacher. New thought about how he and Tay used to do pinky promises, that was their thing. Of course his kid knew how to pinky promise, he was Tay's son after all.

"Yes! Pinky promise!" New and Frank smiled at each other. Soon after, they heard a horn coming from a car, it was Off waving from the other side of the gate. New took Frank to the car and bid goodbye. On his way home he thought about how he can't believe the guy he hated so much back then, would have such a charming and smart kid. Inevitably, he thought about how Frank could've been his son if they got it right. New smiled to sky, he's pushed out any regrets over any of his relationships long ago. Starting today, he is Frank's and that's all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow build but next chapter. Tay and New will finally meet.


	4. Blue Sunshine Festival part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay and New finally meet. The school festival commences. This chapter will have a whole lot of dialogue. We get a glimpse of the other parents in Blue Sunshine.

Tuesday night and Frank finally got his blue sailor uniform. Tay immediately got the camera because he looked so cute, and it fit him so well. Tay always liked photography and now has a myriad of albums of Frank. 

"Daddy! Enough pictures already." Frank pleaded.

"Pumpkin, please just turn sideways, I want an angle with your yellow bag." Frank sighed but complied. He liked how his father lit up with every good picture he has. 

"Daddy, are you busy?" Frank asked out of the blue. 

"My presentation's done pumpkin, so not as much. What is it?" Tay asked. Frank held his fingers together, he always gets like this whenever he wants a new toy.

"My classmates. We go to lunch at the same time, and today Drake brought milk bread for everyone." Tay was surprised that two days into his new school and Frank wants to bring treats for his classmates.

"Sure pumpkin, why don't I make some onigiri for you and your classmates. You have ten classmates right." Tay suggested.

"Thank you Daddy! I'm sure they'll like it. You make good onigiri." Frank beamed. Tay was glad Frank was making friends in school. In his last school, he never fancied anyone except for Teacher Kwan. 

"Daddy can you make add one more. I want to give Teacher Newwiee one too. He's so nice to me daddy, he gives me a star sticker whenever I answer the math problems correctly. Look, it's in my notebook."

Tay paused and turned towards Frank. Teacher Newwiee? How the fuck? No, it couldn't be THAT Newwiee. That Newwiee is a baker. What would he be doing in Blue Sunshine? It doesn't make sense.

"Pumpkin, your teacher Newwiee? Is he a boy or a girl?" Tay asked his son, hoping it was a different Newwiee.

"He's a boy. He looks like an angel, like Snow White from the story book. He's tall and handsome and he brings bread to class everyday for our snacks." Bread? Fair skin? Handsome? Yep, that was Hin. Scratch that he wasn't his Hin anymore, he fucked up that relationship long ago. But what would Hin be doing in a school? Tay knew Hin was good with kids, but he didn't fancy him a teacher. What would Tay do now? He can't exactly avoid Hin. Sooner or later he'd have to go to school. Does Hin still hate him, after all these years?

"Daddy, are you okay?" Frank tugged at Tay's leg since he suddenly stopped moving.

"Yes.. I'm alright pumpkin. Uhh... do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?"

"YAAAY DADDY WILL SEE THE SCHOOL!" Frank jumped joyously, he so wanted Tay so see his school and meet his new friends.

Tay was thinking about what he'd do when he sees Hin tomorrow. They haven't talked in almost eight years. He's sure Hin saw Frank's surname and their family is the only Vihokratana in this town. He wondered how Hin has changed over the years. He wondered if, unlike him, Hin has moved on. It seemed pathetic but Tay never really got over New, mostly because it was his mistake that broke them apart. He tried to explain, but New avoided him at any chance, and pretty soon, Tay just stopped trying.

The next morning, Tay took Frank to school. New was waiting at the door. Tay and Frank walked towards him. Tay daydreamed about how they would meet again after all this time. Would they run back into each others arms? kiss? confess their feelings. He can't believe after all that daydreaming, it's finally gonna happen. When they reached the classroom. New and Tay just stared at each for a good two minutes, not saying anything, as if waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"Teacher Newwiee! This is my daddy!" Tay and New snapped out of their trance like state.

"... Hi, Mr. Vihokratana" New offered his hand and Tay shook it.

"Good morning Teacher Newwiee." Tay replied.

"Frank, why don't you go inside. The class is starting to practice the dance. I think your father would like to have a word with me." New instructed Frank. It's Hin alright, always knowing what Tay wanted even he doesn't say it. 

"They're going to dance? Aww that's so cute." Tay peeked inside and the kids were working on their blocking with Plustor, and Jane leading everyone.

"How are you Tay?" New asked. It's something Tay even forgets to ask himself. How is he? Tired but fulfilled? Busy single dad trying to raise a child? Corporate slave trying to go up the ladder? How was he gonna answer this?

"I'm... fine." Tay blurted out.

"That's good. So I read Frank's file and you don't have to worry. Two days here, and he's adjusting pretty well." New explained. That's good to hear for Tay. 

"Did you know? That... I'm the dad." Tay almost felt ashamed to ask. 

"Of course, I did. I read the parent info sheet after all."

"... and still you treated him so well... I'm.. Thank you, Hin!"

"He is my student Tay, and I know what it feels like to be bullied and to be a child of a single parent. Whatever happened between us in the past... is gonna remain in the past." New looked down on the floor as he said this. He's still a bit sensitive when bringing up the past. 

"So you don't hate me anymore? He he he" Tay said jokingly. 

"Don't push it, but for now. I am your son's teacher and I would treat you like any parent. I'm sure Frank already told you about the upcoming school festival. Be there please, I'm sure Frank would love for you to be there and it's a chance for you to meet some of the parents here."

"I will... and Hin, please continue taking care of Frank. I've heard only good things since he came here and I've never seen him so happy. Thank you."

"You know, I will... and Tay... stop calling me Hin... it's been ages and we're past that. I have something to ask you. Where's Frank's mom?"

"He has no idea. Frank is adopted, from the orphanage, he was left there as a baby since his mom was a teenager and couldn't take care of him. I adopted him three years ago. A very complicated and long story, but now he has me, and as long as he's happy, then I'm happy."

"Ohh... I just assumed... well one more thing. Does Frank know about... us?" New looked down again. 

"I never told Frank about my past love life, there's not much to tell, it's just you. But no, he doesn't know. Do you think he needs to?" Just me? New thought to himself. So tattooed guy wasn't a boyfriend. Is that relief washing over New? 

"Not really... well I don't know." This conversation was starting to turn awkward. New needed to get out of here because he couldn't stop looking at Tay. He's gotten thinner but also toned. He's also wearing glasses now which made him more attractive. No New Thitipoom, get that thought of your head, he thought. 

"Teacher! Let's go we're working on our steps now." Plustor called New.

"You're dancing with them? That's rich New Thitipoom! Hey kid, do you know your teacher was part of our school's dance company." Tay said to Plustor. 

"Teacher Newwiee, you never told us you were a dancer!" Sing shouted from inside the room. 

"TEACHER NEWWIEE IS A DANCER?!" The rest of the kids ogled at this new information. 

"Teacher Newwiee, you take the middle spot." Jane suggested. 

New glared at Tay and mouthed "I hate your guts!" Now the children will never shut up about him being a dancer. They still haven't shut up about him being a former baker. New shooed Tay away and as he left Tay said "See you at the festival, Newwiee."

He ushered his kids back in. The classroom's chairs were all pushed to the sides now to make room for their practice. He didn't expect his meeting with Tay after all these years would turn out to be more civil, considering how they ended. It was almost boring and underwhelming. He thought Tay looked good, even if he said he hated his guts, he didn't feel any animosity towards him. He was curious what happened to him, and how he ended up having Frank. He didn't know how he felt about Tay declaring he's still the only boyfriend he ever had. They clearly went opposite ways as New used their time apart to explore and date around. He pushed his thoughts out of the way to practice with his kids.

Come noon, the usual foursome where having lunch again in the classroom. Thursday's are Mild's day and she made pad thai this time.

"I saw a different guy taking the new kid to school today. Is that your ex?" Mild asked, always the most observant of the group. 

"You have the eyes of hawk, you're three classrooms away from me and still you saw that." New admitted. 

"Of course! I did. How did it go talking to your teenage sweetheart?" New didn't know how to answer, should he say it was underwhelming, almost nonchalant. 

"It was okay... " The three looked at New confused but interested. "Look, I know I said that I'll always hate him but I don't know... when I talked to him this morning, I didn't feel any anger or spite. Nothing, he's just another parent I needed to talk to." New tried to put what he felt into words. 

"Sounds to me like you still like him." Jennie chided.

"Huh? But isn't he taken by that tattoo guy?" Gun inquired. 

"No... he said he's been single all this time that we've been apart. Weird right?" The group found that weird but it made sense, being a single parent lessened your time dating. Having an extra baggage didn't appeal to some men too. 

"WHAT! Newwiee the next time tattoo guys comes to pick up Frank. Get his number!" Gun ordered New. 

"What for? You can't be ser-"

"Do it and you don't have to pay me back the money you owe me." Gun and New are roommates in an apartment near the school. Sometimes, New would borrow money from Gun esp come rent time. 

"DEAL! Fuck, I'll ask Frank after lunch if you really won't make me pay." New was excited because he owed Gun his part on last month's rent. 

"Ahh what a true friend." Gun was satisfied. At first New though about why Gun was asking for Tay's friend's number. He knew Gun was bisexual but he didn't know bad boys were his type. 

After that things fell into a routine. Tay would often bring and pick up Frank to and from school. On the days that he can't do it, Off was there. The students were also focused on their practice and lessons. Frank coming out of his shell more, and socializing better with his classmates. Some days instead of eating with his co-teachers, New would eat with his kids under the tree. On one particular day, he saw Off's car in the parking lot but Frank was staying by the gate. He was about to approach Frank but then saw Gun getting inside the car. He had to give it to Gun, that was speed right there. He just gave the number last week, and now they're getting into each other's cars. On the eve of the festival, New set some reminders and confirmed their parents' attendance.

\---

It's school festival day and the program starts with all parents having a short session with the teachers to talk about their child's performance. It was quite noticeable, that Frank was the only one in class with a solitary parent. Hell, Drake even had two moms. While waiting for their turn, the parents talked to each other. Tay was a bit shy since he didn't know anyone. He mostly just talked to Frank, until one parent approach him.

"You must be Frank's dad. Drake talks about him every day during dinner. I'm Dao and that's my partner Koi." This woman petite woman approaches him and Frank out of the blue. He figures he's one of Drake's moms. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Her partner says. 

"Pleasure's all mine." Tay replies, trying to be as polite as possible. 

"We'd really like to thank you and I hope Frank is enjoying his time here so far. Drake always tells us that Frank has been helping him with math and dancing." It was nice hearing that Frank endearment of Drake is reciprocated. He can sense but he thinks Frank has a crush on Drake, but he didn't want to ask. Besides, was too young and had a lot of time to figure out what he likes. 

"Frank can dance?" Tay was curious, Frank never was inclined to dance before. 

"So it seems hahaha but hey their class usually finishes earlier since it has less students. Whenever the parents get together, we usually eat together with our kids. You should come join us." Koi tells Tay. 

"Would that be ok? I don't want to intrude." Tay didn't both of them to feel like outsiders. 

"That's nonsense you're a part of Blue Sunshine now." Dao tells them. 

"Wow, you hear that Frank. Let's eat lunch with Drake's parents and the rest okay!" Both kids liked the idea of their families spending lunch together. 

"If I may ask, why did you transfer so late?" Koi asks. 

"Frank, uhh why don't you show Drake that game you've been playing all week." Tay hands over the tablet to Frank so they can talk.

"I'm sorry if it was a sensitive topic." Koi looked apologetically. 

"It's alright. Frank was bullied at his last school because of me... some of the parents found out I'm gay and told their kids." Dao and Koi looked angered when Tay told them the story. 

"That's awful. It's a good thing you're out of that place. You don't have to worry, this school is among the most progressive in the city. Hell, look at us. Technically, me and Koi aren't married but the school pays no mind and still lists both of us as parents." The pair said. 

"That's true!" Tar chimes in. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt, but I've been wanting to meet the new kid and his dad." Tar was listening to their conversation. 

"My name's Tar and this is Toei, my wife. We're Pluem's parents." Toei smiles at Tay. He thinks she's the most beautiful mom in the room. 

"Hello, there. You absolutely must join us for lunch. It's like our thing whenever the parents get together." Toei joins in. 

"Yes, we'll be there."

Tay had hoped Frank would be at home at Blue Sunshine but he didn't expect he too would find a community here. Most parents would never admit but hell, every parent is moving around in the dark. There's no manual on how to be a good parent, moreover a single parent. You just wing it, and hope your child shows you everything there is to know. Tay didn't want to admit it, but he also felt lonely at Frank's old school. Most of the parents we're weary of him for being gay, while the some made advances on him, which was uncomfortable to say the least. It was a tough position. He felt at ease parents here looked out for each other. 

They head off to lunch and Tay met the rest of Frank's classmates. Dao and Koi ask Tay if they could host a play date since Drake is also an only child too. Of course, Tay agreed, a play date means a rest day for him. After lunch they were going to have the presentation and then parlor games for the kids and parents. Tay has his cameras ready of course. The first three classes performed short skits, and singing. New's class was the only one with a dance number. Tay was peppy at thought of Frank performing on stage for the first time. He hoped he won't get stage fright. 

Frank's class assembled in their position, with their teacher at the middle. They all have these mustard yellow shirts and plaid shorts. When the music played, they all started dancing, and mind you the dance was complicated. How can five years dance like that? How long did they practice... and why was Hin trying to upstage the kids by being extra. These were all going on in Tay's thought as he recorded the dance. Frank was in front and was doing great. He didn't know Frank could dance like that. All the other parents were cheering them on. By the time it ended, the kids and their teacher made their way to the parents' area of Class 4.

"Pumpkin, I didn't know you could dance like that?"

"Teacher Newwiee came up with the song and the currygraphy."

"Yeah... pumpkin I think you mean choreography." Drake was laughing behind Frank. 

The parlor games, it was class vs class. There was a relay event, a sack race, bingo. There were so many prizes but Tay had his eyes on the bingo prize, a washing machine. Frank wanted to join the relay so they headed there first. Frank marveled at the prize because it was a new Switch. The relay involved an obstacle course. Tay looked around and it looked like he was the youngest parent here. Maybe they could win this by speed.

"Here honey, take the form to your parents so you can form a group of three for the relay." A teacher handed Frank the form.

"Daddy! We need three players for this relay." Frank looked at Tay but both remembered unlike the other kids, Frank only had one parent.

"Pumpkin, hold on. I'll come back wait here, I'll ask some of your classmates parents." He was hoping Dao or Koi could help him.

"No, it's ok Daddy. Let's go to the bingo area for you washing machine." Frank looked defeated, he wasn't angry but disappointment washed over his whole face.

"Hey little guy! Can you let me see that form? Hmm, it says here you need two adults and one child. It didn't say it has to be a parent. I'll be your teammate. Okay?" New declares from the back. 

"You'd do that Teacher Newwiee?" Frank's expression changed.

"You bet I will, let's get you that Switch!" New gave the child the biggest smile.

Tay looked at New and mouthed "Thank you!" It was a sweet moment for both of them. It broke New's heart for Frank to be left out of these events, given he was also raised by a single mother. Tay was so grateful for New, and it made Frank so happy to just participate. Tay and New banked in on their speed to give Frank a head start in the relay, and they did win. Tay had never seen Frank that happy over a game. Winning seemed addicting to the kid and he dragged Tay and New to the three-person sack race. They didn't win since Dao and Koi are experts in sack race and coordination. After Drake's family won, Drake invited Frank to unbox the Switch he just won. Tay took the opportunity to talk to New.

"Hey.. New. Thank you... so much... for doing it for Frank." Tay stuttered, trying to get out the words.

"It was nothing... and I know how it feels. I'm a child of single mom, remember? I can see a lot of happiness and contentment in Frank, Tay... You know when he talks about you, he mentions how you're always working hard for him, but you never miss an important milestone. I know how much of an over thinker you can be. But let me tell you this, you're doing a GREAT job. You have a good kid." Tay was never the emotional type but he teared up upon hearing he had a good and happy kid, hearing it from Hin of all people.

"It's just hard you know... I don't know if I'm doing alright, and I'm raising Frank alone... Like today, he got reminded again how he only has one parent, I'm scared he's not receiving the love he needs." Tay sniffed between words and tears. 

"Did Frank ever show you that he was dissatisfied or angry for being your son?" Tay shuddered disagreeing.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, kids... they'll tell you what they need, one way or another. So let Frank tell you, because what he tells me is that he wouldn't want to be anyone else but your son." New smiled at Tay, and he believed.

"Daddy!! Drake needs to go home now because of his grandmother." Tay immediately wiped his tears before facing Frank.

"Is that so, pumpkin? So shall we go now to the curry place you love?" It was almost dinner time and they always went to Coco Ichibanya whenever they can.

"Sure! Teacher Newwiee, come with us. The curry there is so good. I promise!" Frank pulled on New.

"Pumpkin, your teacher might have plans after this." Tay said as he picked up Frank. He didn't know what Hin would answer.

"No, I don't. Let me get my things and we can head to your curry place... but your dad has to treat me." It caught Tay off guard. He didn't think Hin would actually agree. This is the first time they're having dinner in a long time.

"DADDY YOU HAVE TO TREAT TEACHER NEWWIEE!" New actually wanted to go to dinner, and he knew Coco Ichibanya was expensive so he couldn't pass up the chance to tease Tay.

"Yes! Yes! I will pumpkin!" Tay stared at New as if saying he knows the free dinner was part of a plan.

The three headed out of the school into Tay's car. They agreed they'd just take Tay's car and drop New off at his apartment which is not too far from school. It all felt weird but also calming for both Tay and New. Frank enjoyed his teacher's company. Neither Tay and New would admit it now, but they also wanted time to catch up. What better way to do it over a hot plate of curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want an OffGun spin-off. I have an angsty spin-off ready for all you Babiis! I know I gave you chapters everyday but I'm really gonna take two days per update from now on, I do promise longer updates. Hope you stick around if you're curious what New's class danced for the festival, the link is below:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmxnXiogdWc


	5. Blue Sunshine Festival part 2 - Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay and New catch up.

The trio made their way to the restaurant, they were trying to find a table when Tay spotted a familiar leather jacket from a booth. What is Off Jumpol doing here? and he's with someone? Tay asked Frank to stay with New as he made his way to Off.

"Hey Off! What are you---" Tay was stopped when he saw New's co-teacher on the other of the table. Shit, was he dating him? Wasn't Off straight? 

"Hehehe I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Tay embarrassingly grinned. 

"Yes... you are." Off answered, very stern, as if telling Tay to leave them be. 

:"We will talk tomorrow!" Tay mouthed to Off.

Tay, New and Frank made their way to their table. They all decided to get pork cutlet omelette curry since it's New's first time to eat there. While waiting for their orders, and Frank being distracted with his new Switch from the festival. Tay used this time to catch up with New.

"So... how did you end up as a teacher at Blue Sunshine." Tay was curious. He knew New had Bowwiee cafe but he didn't have the guts to ever go there. It just didn't make sense for New to be a teacher. 

"Hmm it's a long story."

"C'mon we got all dinner time." New didn't expect Tay to be so interested in his life. 

"Let's just start with the cafe then. You must remember Bright from high school. Well, he and his partner, Win. We all started Bowwiee cafe together. We had a great run and the cafe was actually profitable for a while. But then a new mall opened near us. You know in business, location is everything. This new mall had high-end coffee shops and bakeshops. We couldn't compete." New's mood soured as he told the sorry. It's not something he was proud of, being a failure. Closing down the cafe didn't just hit him emotionally but also financially. It halted his career as a baker. 

Tay can't help but feel bad. New always wanted his own place, where he can bake. It made him happy when he found out New made the dream happen, but seeing now, how that was taken away for him. It must've crushed New.

"It started with the orders and customers getting less and less. The new mall also forced our landlord to raise the rent. It was awful, Te. I had college kids who depended on the cafe for extra income, then I was laying them off."  
  


"We all talked about it and it would be best to just close the cafe while we're still not completely bankrupt. Bright, Win and I all went our separate ways. Last time I heard, they're both working at renowned restaurants now. We made an agreement that we'd all get back up when the time is right... but then Sprite came, offered me a post in Blue Sunshine. It started out as part-time thing you know. Just for a teacher who's having her maternity leave. I was working for a bakery too." New was slowly tearing his walls down. Talking to an ex makes you feel guarded... but with Tay, it was different, he has a way of opening you up, just by staring at you. 

"Things got tight, and if I'm being honest, Blue Sunshine paid better so when I had to choose, I became a teacher. I've been trying to complete my units so I can have a degree and license. But..." New looked at Frank to make sure he was paying attention to his game and not the conversation he was having with his father.

"... being a preschool teacher is really draining, I don't have enough energy for another degree and license." New admitted. They shared a laugh, and it was like before.

"Funny our lives worked out so different from what we imagined years ago, am I right? Me, a single dad and a struggling corporate slave. You have teacher!" Tay was proud of New, despite everything. He got back up, paved a new path for himself. Adulthood doesn't always work out the way you want it to be, but it is your life, and your choices. For Tay, the choice was Frank and he wouldn't redo anything. 

"I don't know Te. Life, doesn't always workout the way you want it to be. But you've just gonna own it right. Face the problems and opportunity right in front of you. Like everything lead up to me being a teacher, and meeting my kids, and Frank.."

"And meeting me again?" Tay cut him off. 

"The verdict is still not out on that one." New answered. 

Their orders arrive and Tay asks Frank to put down the game so that they could eat. New marveled at how much curry a child could ear. Frank asked if he could have seconds. They spent the remainder of the dinner talking about the festival and Tay's co-parents. New also told stories of his past classes and how he always got the perceived weakest class. For Tay is was that teaching brought out a different side of New, a side he'd never seen before. For New, he said Tay as a responsible father, more mature but also more loving. They talk about the festival and how New's class really owned the performances. Frank also said he felt comfortable on stage. Tay and New eased into each conversation, slowly losing all awkwardness. 

It's so easy for people who meant everything to you, to suddenly become strangers. Tay and New are strangers for all intents and purposes. The versions of themselves that lived in their minds are no more. The question they each have to answer is would they like to get to know the stranger in front of them now.

"I forgot to tell you. I think your co-teacher is on a date with my neighbor." Tay pointed at the booth of Off and Gun, but it seems they already left. 

"Oh I know.." New said. 

"WHAT? and you didn't tell me" New thought about how this is the first time they actually talked, it's not like there was a chance to tell him, plus he'll never rat out Gun. 

"Mr. Vihokratana, tonight is the first real conversation I had with in you in eight years. Telling on my co-teachers, isn't exactly on the priority list."

"You and Daddy know each other Teacher Newwiee? You didn't tell me that, Daddy!" New realized he let it slip out. 

"Yes, pumpkin. We go way back, but we haven't seen each other in years." Tay figured it was a good time to tell Frank. He didn't want any secrets between them as father and son. 

"Oh.. but you are together now. So everybody's happy." Sure Frank, everybody is happy. New thought. 

After dinner, Tay drove New to his apartment. It was out of the way but Tay and Frank insisted since New didn't have a car. He lived on duplex, a unit he shares with Gun.

"Thank you. Frank don't forget. Homeworks aren't suspended because of the festival." New reminded the boy. 

"I won't Teacher Newwiee." Frank replied giddily. 

"Uhm... hey could I maybe get your number? You know, for parent-teacher stuff." Tay mustered up the courage to ask New. 

"You know my number hasn't changed all these years, right?"

"But you blocked me... I couldn't call you." New didn't remember that happening. Was he so mad in the past? 

"You are not blocked on this phone. Try it." Tay still remembered New's number to the dot and tried to call it. New's phone rang.

"See! Oh.. you also still have the same number."

"See you, New. Frank say good night to your teacher."

"Good night, Teacher Newwiee."

"Thank you Frank and... thank you Te." New didn't point it out be he knew he was calling Tay "Te" the entire night. It their comfort names, "Te" and "Hin". Ironic how he asked Tay to stop calling him "Hin" but it was easy for him to fall back to their patterns. How can a stranger feel like home? For New, he didn't know if he'd open himself up to the Tay in front of him now. He tried to muster the pain, the hurt, but he couldn't. New was keeping to his thought since Tay and Frank left that he didn't notice the door was already open. He opened the door and-

"AAAAHHHH MY EYES!!" New shouted as he gazed in the living room. Gun and Off were making out in the couch. New's screaming caused Gun to jump making Off fall from the couch.

"You're... back!" Gun said. 

"Hi Teacher Newwiee." Off greeted Newwiee. 

"Please don't call me that in my apartment."

"Hahahaha... I will go now. I'll text you, Gun." Off grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and made his way out the door.

"EXPLAIN!"

"We're getting to know each other." Gun was scratching his head trying to find the words. 

"WHAT? IN THE MOUTH?"

"Calm down, besides he was game for it. I was happy to oblige."

Gun and New talked about their respective nights. New finds out Gun and Off have been texting and seeing each other the past two weeks. He knew Gun was into Off but to be honest, Off seemed straight. He didn't expect him to reciprocate. New then proceeds to talk about how light he felt catching up with Tay and how he adores Frank.

"Newwiee, if this works out. It's everything you ever wanted." Gun declares. 

"What works out?"

"The way you tell me about Tay. I'm under the impression that you guys have a chance." A chance? He's not sure. 

"Okay... first, I'm not even sure if that's a possibility. Second, I'm Frank's teacher. That's peak unprofessional-ism right? You can't just go off with a parent." New rationalized. 

"What's the matter? He's single, and you won't give Frank extra stars just even if you date his dad right? They don't actually grade students in Kindergarten, you know, there's presence is like... tokenism or something?"

"Did you get high with Off Jumpol or something?"

"But seriously, think about it. Your relationship with Earth didn't workout because he didn't want kids. Now your ex reappears with a pre-made family. It has to mean something right?"

Gun has point, he never would've guessed Tay would reappear again in his life, and with a child at that. But the child... is his student. At this point it was too early for New to think of a possible relationship with Tay even if it isn't a romantic one. He thought about how Tay had hurt him, but by suddenly giving up on their relationship and not even giving Tay a chance to explain... wasn't he at fault too? 

\---

Next morning the parents bring in their kids as usual. Right before announcing lunch, Drake asked if he could announce something.

"Uhm. Hi everyone. So my birthday is coming up, and I want to..." Drake was feeling shy, but he looked at Frank who nodded with encouragement. This was a welcome development for New. Frank used to be the shy kid and now he's the one encouraging other kids.

"I want to invite everyone to my house this Saturday, for a birthday party. There'll be food, karaoke, clowns..." Fuck, did Drake really say that. Is that still a trend? Why would anyone still invite clowns, it's the 21st century? Haven't they gone out of trend yet. Fuck he was not ready to show in front of his kids that their respectable teacher is afraid clowns.

"You'll come too Teacher Newwiee, right? You have to bring a cake!" Drake said. Shit, guess Newwiee is not gonna get out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you think this fic is moving slowly. I am writing more chapters just to give more depth to the characters.


	6. Drake's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vihokratanas and New make their way to Drake's birthday party.

It was Class 4 tradition that New bakes a cake for the class to enjoy whenever it's someone's birthday. It was the first time that he'd be celebrating a student's birthday at their house. He figured he'd have to adjust the size for all the guests. Meanwhile, Frank and Tay were in the mall to buy a gift for Drake. Tay found out that Drake's family is rich... like old money rich. Whatever he suggested, Frank said Drake already had.

"Pumpkin, how about books? Everybody likes books." Tay suggested.

"Drake sucks at reading Daddy."

"Pumpkin... that's not very nice!" Tay scolded Frank. He made sure to remind Frank to never belittle other kids. He knew Frank was smart but he'd want Frank to grow a good person over just being a smart person. 

"How about this? Let's go back to the arts and craft store, and you just make him a gift." Tay suggested he made Drake a bracelet. Tay used to like doing this. Frank smiled and agreed. He was excited to a "friendship bracelet" for Drake. Tay promised to teach him how to make it. 

New was baking when he received a text from Tay.

_"I heard from Frank you were invited to Drake's birthday... and you're bringing cake. If you want, you can ride with us."_

New initially felt suspicious, why would Tay offer him a ride? They had an unspoken agreement to let bygones be bygones but is Tay starting a relationship with him? Then again, he was a baking a big cake and didn't have a car. He texted back to confirm. 

Come the weekend, the Vihokratanas fetched New from his house and made their way to Drake's. Frank was excited for the party. New found out that it's the first time Frank has been invited over by a class mate. He felt relieved Blue Sunshine was having a positive impact on him. Tay and New we're casual throughout the drive, usual grown up banter but with an underlying tension. They reach the gated community.

"Wow, I knew Dao and Koi were rich but if they live here then they must be rich rich!" Tay remarked.

"They actually donate a lot to the school." New said.

They did reach the house and was surprised at how huge it is. As it turns out, Drake's family owned the series of mansions on the block. Koi texted Tay to enter through the white gate with orchids so they can park, which would've been helpful if they didn't have four gates all with orchids on them. Eventually they did find the parking area and made their way to the party. Tay helped New carry the cake box. Drake immediately saw Frank and made his way to his classmate. They hugged and Frank handed over his birthday gift. Drake teased Frank about making a present. Frank wouldn't admit it now but Drake mattered to him, and was his first real friend. He was happy Drake liked his gift. 

"Hello.. New, my underling.. and Mr. Vihokratana." Tay was suprised to see the principal here. New expected it because after all, Sprite was high school friends with Dao and Koi. 

"Hey, we're out of work. I can call you Sprite now." Sprite always liked to tease New, but New always waited when they're out of work to retaliate.

"So how are you and Frank doing at my school Mr. Vihokratana?" Tay didn't expect the sudden feedback session.

"It's all good actually... I have no complaints really. The school's been amazing. Frank is performing, making friends, and getting invited to parties. I couldn't be more thankful." Tay meant it. He was so happy how their lives have changed over the last few weeks just because of a school transfer.

"Good... because if you having a hard time, I'd have to fire someone!" Sprite grinned at New.

"HEY I THOUGHT MY TENURE WAS OFF LIMITS TO JOKES!" New said.

"Who said I was joking?" Sprite teased.

They all make their way to the lounge where the other parents and some of Drake's family members are waiting. Dao and Koi welcomed every one. Some of the parents saw the cake New baked and were impressed. New was of course a fantastic baker, he still is, despite being a full time teacher now. The program began and the kids were seated on a separate table from the adults. They had games for both kids and parents. Drake was able to say a few words, and Dao and Koi thanked everyone. Tay noticed that Drake's grandmother was a famous artist, with art exhibits here and abroad. No wonder they were rich, and maybe that's where Drake gets his proficiency for drawing.

The host introduced the next part of the program and Tay noticed that New suddenly disappeared. He was just seated next to him a few moments ago. Tay noticed the cow lick peering from the corner. The host introduces the clown show. It made sense, New was scared of clowns. Tay made his way to New.

"Hey! It's ok, they won't hurt you, you know."

"Shut up! You know I hate them, but I can't let my students see their teacher is afraid of clowns. I'd lose all integrity." New was intently looking at the clowns but hiding the rest of his body.

"Didn't you tell Frank it's ok to be scared?" New's eyes widened. He did remember telling Frank that.

"C'mon the clowns' magic show is almost over. Your kids will start looking for you." Tay told New.

After that, it was candle time. Everyone sang Drake a Happy Birthday, every kid trying to be louder than the others. The cake New baked was beautiful, it was inspired by one of the drawings Drake did in class. Everyone got their photos with Drake and the family. Drake invited his classmates to their TV room to watch a movie and play with his new video game. When the kids left, it was time for the adults to party.

"Here!" Sprite hands a glass of champagne to Tay. "You are a parent of a five-year old, you must be in desperate need of alcohol in your system." 

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm driving... but I guess a glass won't hurt. I'll just have some coffee before I go." Tay accepted the drink out of respect, and he didn't want to look like a prude in front of the other parents.

The other parents talked about their jobs, they all haven't seen each other since the festival. They all expressed their excitement over the field trip and made their suggestions to Sprite. It's amazing how Tay felt as in initial outsider but still received a warm welcome. Their conversations shifted from political leanings, to latest finds in online shopping. Koi told everyone Tay was an app developer. Tay being more open, showed everyone the app they made. They even brushed up on the topic of same sex marriage. If Tay had opened this topic up on other parents at Frank's old school, he would be burned at the stake.

"I'd like it to be passed so me and Koi could just get it over with." Dao said.

"It's true. The paper work for Drake's schooling has been a hassle... like I can't believe I have to sign a lot just to say that I'm also his parent despite Drake carrying Dao's surname." Koi added.

"What made you decide that Drake take your surname?" Tay asked Dao.

"Hmm... I have to admit, my mother's surname has a certain prominence, and yes if you're wondering, I wanted Drake to inherit everything, there's that angle to it. I want it incontestable since we share the same surname. I have to admit, being a queer mom is tough, but I'm also in a privileged position given our... err.. net worth." Dao explained but it kind of showed, she was uncomfortable talking about wealth. 

Tay wished he could give something to Frank as an inheritance of some sort. He just strives to give Frank a comfortable life but right now the only thing Frank will inherit is that apartment and his car. The conversation continued and here was New already tipsy, and handing out candid observations about his kids. He loved his kids so much and enjoyed the company of their parents.

The kids finish their movie and video game and it was time to get home. Everyone made their good byes, and exchanged business cards. Drake whispered something to Frank and then to his moms. Dao and Koi told Drake to "Okay, but ask his dad."

"Mr. Frank's Dad. I was wondering, can Frank stay over? Like a sleepove?. I want to watch more movies with him. We have a guest room." Considering the series of mansions lined up on their street, they better have a lot of guest rooms.

"Pumpkin. I'm sorry but you don't have a change of clothes." Tay tried to explain to Frank but his eyes were already pleading.

"We'll take care of it. He'll be safe here, we do have security. Just text any food allergy he has to be sure. If you want we'll personally drive Frank home tomorrow morning." Koi said.

"I'll behave Daddy." Frank was practically begging with his face.

"Fine... but don't make any trouble pumpkin. Behave, and don't stay up all night. You get cranky when lack sleep." This was Frank's first sleepover. This will be the first time Tay wouldn't have Frank around since he took him home from the orphanage. A real growth moment for both of them.

New and Tay made their way back. He was supposed to drop off New but when they reached his duplex.

"You know something Te... I don't wanna go home yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the updated tags? ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛) Yep, it's coming. Siri play This Is What You For by Rihanna. Also don't drink and drive. Next chapter, OffGunTayNew goes clubbing and gay sex HAHAHA


	7. Blame it on The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay and New finally talk it out, with a little help from alcohol.

"What do you mean you don't wanna go home yet?"

"I mean... that we're young. Your child isn't with you and is safe. Let's have some fun. C'mon let's go to Siam Lovers. I'll get Gun." Tay reminded himself that New also has changed a lot. He couldn't imagine the New back then to be a party person. Nevertheless, what Sprite said in the party is true. He is in desperate need of alcohol. He messages Koi to confirm that they'll drive Frank around 10am. Koi sends him a picture of Frank and Drake snuggled on a sofa watching movies. New already made his way inside, and Tay was waiting for him to get back.

"Tay... are we seriously going to Siam with you looking like that." Tay saw that New had already dressed up.

"What? It's smart casual." Tay was wearing khaki pants with a plaid shirt, and he was holding a bag that had a Disney prince design containing Frank's stuff.

"Ah! You look like a .."

"Like a dad?" New nodded.

"We're about the same size. Let's get you changed. You have your contacts with you right, wear those instead of those glasses." New then proceeded to let Tay inside and into his room. Tay thought about how... neat... their house is. It really looked like two adults lived there, he wasn't really used to houses without toys splattered on the floor, Disney stickers on the wall and the like. New handed Tay some party clothes and Tay dressed up.

"How do I look?" Tay asked after putting on the clothes. New stared in awe and swallowed. Tay was gorgeous. Well, Tay was always attractive, that's one of the many things New liked about him. The years just added height, muscle tone, an aura of adequacy that New couldn't explain.

"You look nice... Now let me get Gun so we can go to Siam." New texted Gun to ask his whereabouts since he wasn't in the house, which was weird because they usually binge watch horror movies on weekends. Gun texted that they'll just meet them at Siam. They? Gun's with someone? New had a hunch who it is.

The pair made their way to the club and lined up towards the entrance and bouncers. They opted not to take Tay's car and get a cab since Tay won't be able to drink if he's the designated driver. As they were lining up, New was texting Gun their location so they could come in together. As New suspected, Gun was with Off. They went inside and squeezed past the crowds to the bar. Off was able to get them a table where and four started their drinking session. 

"So what are you two?" Tay asked.

"We're... an item. Can I call it dating?" Off answered as he looked at Gun. Gun flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, we're dating."

"Wait hold on, I thought you were straight. Weren't you dating that curly haired girl, the noisy one, when we moved in."

"You could say Papi is like a spaghetti. He's straight... until you apply heat and pressure." Gun joked, which made both New and Off gulp their drink and laugh.

"Papi? What a hoe!!" New said.

"Coming from you, at least I can get a man." Gun mocked New. "What about you? Why are you with this guy whom you plotted to kill at one point?" He added.

"You wanted to kill me?" 

"Yes... at one point... I'm over it now." New wasn't about his disdain for Tay in the past. 

"Well, we just came from a birthday party. I had my pre-game there and wanted to take it all the way."

"You used to abhor drinking."

"I've changed.. so have you." Hopefully both of them changed for the better. 

"By the way, you look good Tay. Nice outfit. Haven't seen you like that, you look a normal in-his-20s guy going to a club. Who's taking care of Frank?" Off asked, being the assigned baby sitter whenever Tay is away. 

"Frank's having a sleepover with a classmate. Tonight, I'm free." 

"Sweet! Let's get some drink! I'm getting a Vodka Lemonade. How about you guys?" Off asked the trio. 

"Can you get me a Sangria, Papi?"

"I'll have a Rhum Coke" New said. Tay stared at the menu for drinks. He didn't know what to order. "Get him a Bacardi 151 shot." New suggested.

"Is that good? I haven't had that. I haven't had alcohol in years." Tay was apprehensive about getting wasted. He still had to take care of Frank in the morning. 

"Relax! It'll be good for you." Their drinks arrive. Tay downed the shot and screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT? IT BURNS!" The other three laughed. They all knew that shot was as strong as Satan's pee. "Welcome back to drinking, Tay!" Off joked.

The group continued to down their shots and dance the night away. They made their way to the dance floor. The sounds of blasting music made their body throb and pulsate. Tay was starting to get overwhelmed. He's already a bit tipsy. He could feel the bass in his lungs. He craned his neck towards his side and sees Off and Gun dancing with each other. He tries to move past the hoard of people in front of him, trying to make sense of the dark and flashing lights. Until he saw New, dancing to Robyn's 'Dancing On My Own', moving his hips trapping Tay in a trance. New looked so mesmerizing. The orange and green lights occasionally lighting up his face, Tay swore New glowed in the dark.

"Why aren't you dancing Tay?" New asked.

"Uh...."

"What now? All these years, you never learned how to dance Te?" Tay gulp. Did New just call him Te? It must be the alcohol but Tay took that as a challenge. He didn't exactly know how to dance like New, but he didn't want to look like a novice. He grabbed New by the shoulder, smirked, moved his hips and started grinding. New put out an inaudible gasp.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

Tay's lustful eyes stared at New. Unlike their previous meetings where a wave of nostalgia washed over New, this time he felt genuinely attracted to the Tay in front of him, grinding against him, leather jacket and all. New threw away every inhibition he had. "Screw it" he thought, and just danced with Tay. The two stayed like that for awhile, dancing in between shots. They looked like a happy couple in the middle of the dance floor, bodies pressed against each other. Off and Gun would occasionally look their way but the two were stuck in a world of their own. Between the flashing lights and booming sounds, Off and Gun would only see glimpses of them dancing; Tay’s hand on New’s side, then his hand on Tay’s waist, then the two of them pressed close moving sloppily to the music.

Tay was starting to get tired after a few minutes, and after downing another shot. He thought they'd be done in soon... They were not done in an hour. In fact, over an hour and a half later New showed no signs of stopping. He and Tay had already chugged 2 beers, done another round of shots with Off who was in process of downing another drink from another woman who claimed "she’d turned gay men straight before" to which Gun seemed irritated. Gun was ready to fight the girl but Off politely refused after taking the shot. They we're starting to get really drunk and by 2:30 AM, Off declared. "I'm taking this shorty home."

"Papiiii, you said you'd never call me that!" Gun blushed and tried to put out the words.

"Home, as in his home?" Tay asked.

"Yeah! He asked earlier to not take him to our apartment complex. I don't know why! He said it's haunted." So Gun has been to Off's place and by proximity, his place. Tay thought. 

"You guys go on ahead." New said. Tay wondered why, they could've all gone out together. New winked at him.

They were about to pick up the tab when Gun arrogantly threw paper bills at the table declaring "he's got it." Tay looked at the bill, and was shocked about how much drinking cost nowadays. He's thankful Gun has it. Off and Gun made their way outside, Off practically carrying Gun, which wasn't really hard considering how light he is. Tay and New stayed for a bit after the two left, until Tay declared that he was exhausted from all the dancing and flashing lights. They grabbed a couple of sodas in the convenience store nearby before the hailed a cab. New figured Off and Gun were probably at their house, and would appreciate the privacy. Tay offered his apartment to pass the night as Frank is away. 

"Does Gun do that a lot? Suddenly throwing money at people?" Tay asked and New burst out laughing.

"Only when he's drunk. He keeps it lowkey but his family is actually rich. He's in Blue Sunshine out of sheer passion for teaching."

"That figures!"

"How about you Te? Did you enjoy tonight? I have never seen you dance like THAT even when we were together." New asked as the cab turned.

"It was... fun. Exhilarating to be honest, I felt like a normal guy in his 20's."

"You don't have to stop having fun because you're a dad." New looked at Tay. 

They arrive at Tay's apartment complex. The apartment complex is situated in such a way that a kids' park is in front of the drop off. Frank would usually spend his time with Tay here. Trying to drunkenly make their way to the building, New spots the swing and makes a beeline for it. He hopped on it giggling as he swayed back and forth. Tay puzzled by what New is doing sat on the swing next to him.

"Aren't you sick of playgrounds? Your work place has a big one."

"Sshhh teachers aren't allowed to use it." New made couple more big strides before slowing down.

"Hey Te... honesty hour... I didn't mean to kick you out of my life for that long." The admission caught Tay by surprise. New stared at the complex as he thew the words out. He thought about the closure he wanted to do for so long, every since he knew Tay was Frank's dad. 

"I didn't mean to cut you out of my life, I was hoping... stupidly hoping that you'll still want to bring me back... But you didn't." New just let the words come out, not caring about what he's confessing and if he sounded narcissistic. 

"Ok... honest hour." It was Tay's turn to confess. "I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again, and you didn't let explain. Other things just kept me busy, and there's Frank. It kept me occupied." New was honestly hurt by the confession, it made him realize his place in Tay's life, which is nothing more than his son's teacher.

"You did cheat on me though." New fired back.

"I didn't." Tay answered sternly.

"Listen, Tay. We're adults, you could at least own up to it."

"I'm not gonna own up to something I didn't do. I didn't cheat on you with Lee. Lee was with Pearwah. They just celebrated 10 years together. LEE IS STRAIGHT!" Tay raised his voice a bit hoping New would believe him.

"WHAT??" New couldn't make sense of what Tay was saying. Earth said Tay and Lee were in Tay's dorm making love. When Lee answered the door, it confirmed his fears. 

"BUT LEE ANSWERED THE DOOR!"

"Because he was leeching wifi off my dorm because his dorm lost their connection." Tay explained.

"But.. but.." This was information overload for New. Did Earth lie to him? Did he really just destroy his relationship with Tay over a lie?

"Look! Lee's engaged to Pearwah." Tay showed his phone to New, an Instagram post of Lee showing off Pearwah's ring. "Look at the caption, thank you for the last ten years. They've been dating way before we even got together." Of course, New wouldn't see that. He blocked Lee too. 

New stuttered trying to make sense of all this. Regret washed over him. He knew very well, Tay was a lot things, but he wasn't a liar. He looked up and tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"You mean to tell me I ruined everything.." New with tears still in his eyes glanced at Tay.

"I.. don't know, Hin." Tay hoped New wouldn't mind. It was easier for him to call him "Hin."

"I can't say you ruined everything... because who knows? If I didn't need things to occupy me after you left... I wouldn't have worked so hard. Maybe, Frank and I wouldn't even meet." Tay was looking down. He didn't know if he feels bad for all their lost time.

"One more for honesty hour... " Tay chided. "I didn't date anyone after you. I tried to, but it was different, maybe because I was looking for you in all that I meet. When Frank came along, dating was just.. out of the window. I had tried so hard to give him the family he deserves, it was harder for guys to find you attractive when you have a kid in tow. We're a package deal."

"One more for me too... All my relationships failed because none of those guys ever made me feel the way you did." New confessed.

"What feeling is that?"

"Home." It's as if time had stopped for a moment, nothing else mattered, not the sway of the wind, not the distant howling noises. After their confessions, New and Tay stared at each other. They'd hope they will finally get the closure they both wanted, but this felt more like a beginning.

They exchanged no words once the apartment door had closed behind them; they threaded on the wood floors into the bedroom where they kissed languidly, peeling off layers of clothing, taking their time. Tay threw New’s shirt on the ground and bent to kiss along his collarbones, his hands sliding down New’s stomach to rest on his hips. New’s small gasps and frantic grabbing did nothing to help keep the pace slow, and Tay was trying to keep his self-control as it was. New grabbed Tay and switched their position. 

It wasn’t long before they were both naked, roving hands getting bolder and bodies beginning to shine with sweat. Tay internally noted how toned New had gotten. New nudged Tay back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding his hips down.

“Shit” moaned Tay, rutting up to grind their erections together again. New straddled Tay and admired him for a moment, for all the time they've been together, he's never had Tay squirming like this. Tay couldn’t even bring himself to say anything but moan.

"Do you want this Te?" New smiled gently enough to break Tay down completely, making him wonder how they had ever let all this slip away from them. New’s free hand rubbed Tay’s shoulder, curling around his bicep and taking stock of the muscle there. He continued down to his forearm to his wrist, and finally his hand. 

"Hin" Tay gasped, his hips twitching with the need for some kind of friction. He was anxious has New looked backed up at him, withdrawing a finger from his mouth.

"Hm?"

"I want" Tay paused for a second. "Finger me." New nodded. 

"Where's your lube?"

"Night stand, bottom drawer." New reached over for the lube. He raised his eyebrow over all the toys Tay had. "Wow, daddy gets horny a lot."

"PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT and get on with it, I'm dying here."

New warmed the lube between his fingers and circled a finger along the rim of Tay's hole. Before Tay had any chance to properly complain about the teasing, New took the his member in his mouth and let his finger slide inside. First one finger, every time Tay settled and relax, he would add one more. When three fingers slided in, a high whine left Tay, dropping lower as he felt the knuckle stretch him. New hummed, lapping at Tay’s dick, wetting it so he could take more into his mouth. Tay had forgotten what this feels like, he was close and it showed. It took a few minutes of sensory overload but Tay was now in Nirvana, his moaning indicating his enjoyment. His entire being dismantling in front of New. New began to feel for his prostate, trying to rub the magical spot. 

Tay had one hand over his face as his entire body throbbed with every gentle swipe at this prostate. It didn't help that while being fingered, New was working his tongue over his dick. He wanted it to end, he wanted to fall over the edge of glory, but he also didn’t. Torn, he just mumbled swear words and New’s name as he climbed ever higher. His neighbors will not appreciate this noise. He came inside New's mouth. Tay was sweaty and breathing hard, eyes glazed over with desire, he came in loads by the way New's mouth looked.

"No! No! Wait, there's tissue-" Before Tay could finish New gulped and smiled proudly, indicating he swallowed everything in one go. 

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." New kissed Tay passionately now pinning him to the bed, not like Tay was going anywhere.

"And now I know what my dick and cum taste like," said Tay when he pulled back.

"Are you just gonna lie there and sass me, or do you want me to put my dick in your ass, hmm?" New teased. "Who would've thought, Tay Tawan, now a bottom?"

"Shut up." Tay growled but was still blushing. It was true, when he discovered bottomming, he became accustomed to it. He didn't think New would now be a top. 

"So... should I--"

"That's what I've been waiting for this whole time! What, do you want a parent's reply slip or something?"

"You okay?" Given Tay's propensity for becoming an extra energetic and sassy when nervous, New wanted to make sure they were on the same page as he peeled to cover of the condom and put it on. 

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess. It's been two years since the last time." Tay admitted.

"TWO YEARS? I PITY YOU TE- NO WONDER THERE'S A DILDO AND FLESHLIGHT IN YOUR DRAWER" New chuckled at Tay's embarassment. 

“Tell me if anything hurts. Again, TELL ME if you want me to stop.””

“Okay.” New slicked himself up with some more lube and gently began pressing against Tay’s entrance. He didn’t miss the way Tay braced himself. “RELAX TE!”

“I’m trying.” It was clear Tay was not breathing. 

“You’re doing a shit job of it,” 

“Less complaning, more fucking my brains out.” Tay scowled at New’s grin and put his fists on his hips. He pursed his lips to underscore his point.

Tay regretted his earlier eagerness when his body began stretching to the absolute maximum to accommodate New. He had been well prepared and relaxed, but it was still more of a burn than a comfortable stretch. Tay tried his best to not let the discomfort show on his face.

“Why’d you stop?” Tay demanded. 

“To let you get adjusted. You stopped breathing.” New shifted around inside causing Tay to clench up, he was hitting his prostate again. 

“Shit, you just clenched up and you are tight. Shit. I’m not gonna last like this, at all.” New's eyes closed while he tried to distract himself from the intense pressure and heat.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” New murmured, dropping to his elbows. He pressed his forehead to Tay’s temple. He looked down and saw that Tay was hard again.

"I feel so full. I feel like my body is all you.” Tay declared. “Does it still hurt?”

“No, it feels kinda good.” New nodded at Tay's response.

“Yeah?”

“Move already, I'm not fragile Hin, do me your best. I don’t know. Fuck, I’m so embarrassing.”

“I missed you so much.” New whispered in Tay's ear. 

“Don’t get fucking sentimental on me yet. Save that for the afterglow.” New thrusted slowly but deliberately.

“That okay?”

“Do that again.” New complied, finding a gentle rhythm that made Tay gasp under him. They were making out between thrusts. No matter how hard New tried to focus on delaying, it wasn’t working very well. Tay’s nails were dug into his back, pressing ever deeper, until he pulled one hand free to roughly stroke himself. 

“I’m not gonna last-" It was too much but not enough for New and he came few thrusts later. Tay relaxed, allowing himself to hit his own climax with a shout. New collapsed on Tay, the pair was a breathing sweaty mess.

“Why did we wait so long?” asked New, sliding off of Tay to give him room to breathe.

“I’m not sure.” 

They lay face-to-face, smiling, until exhaustion dragged them both into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this took a while. I had a lot of shit going through the week and just could not update. I hope I've given you all the satisfying reunion sex we've been waiting for. A few things: always remember to practice safe sex, don't drink and drive, and always practice aftercare.


End file.
